Surprise
by Wise.fan.Girl15
Summary: This was originally a one-shot set during America's pregnancy with Ahren and Eadlyn, but has become a four-shot (if that's a thing) about key moments in her pregnancy.
1. Surprise

**A/N: Okay, here's my first shot at a Selection fanfic! I apologize if it's not great; I wrote it kind of quickly.**

* * *

Maxon awoke to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. He was used to being awoken this way, since America was two months into her pregnancy and the morning sickness was raging full force. He winced as she retched violently from her place in front of the toilet. Pulling himself out of bed, he joined her in the bathroom and crouched behind her, stroking her back with one hand and holding her hair back with the other.

She finished throwing up and sat back on her heels, panting. "I think…I'm pretty sure I'm done," she said, her voice much weaker than she would have liked. Then her face went even greener. "Never mind," she groaned, leaning over the toilet and vomiting again.

Maxon kept rubbing her back, wishing he could help in some other way. He looked out the window, trying to figure out what time it was. The sun had just finished rising over the horizon, meaning it was time for Maxon and America to get up anyway.

"Okay, _now_ I'm done," America said with finality. She slowly got up, walked back to the bed, and sat down gingerly. Maxon followed, sitting down gently beside her.

"Ugh, I should get dressed, but I just want to sleep," America complained, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I don't know if I just didn't notice it at the time, but I don't think my mom ever had morning sickness this bad with May or Gerad."

"I'm sorry," Maxon murmured. "Do you want to stay here and sleep for a little while?" he offered.

"That would be nice," America admitted, her voice weary. "I have an appointment with the doctor to check on the baby in a little while anyway."

"Do you want me to come?" Maxon offered. "I can probably get away."

"No, it's fine," America replied. "I wouldn't want to tear you from your kingly duties."

"Alright then," Maxon kissed her forehead, getting up to leave.

Maxon frowned at the stack of papers on his desk. He was solidly in the middle of the afternoon slump. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," he called.

America stepped through the door and sat down in chair across his desk.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "Your face looks a little...weird."

"Oh, how romantic. My face looks weird," America responded sarcastically with a smile. "I'm fine."

"How did your appointment go?" Maxon inquired.

"That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay with the baby?" Maxon asked immediately.

"Well, nothing's wrong, but I have a bit of a surprise for you," America said.

"Okay…" Maxon said slowly, not concerned anymore, but not sure where the conversation was going.

"The thing is," America began, "we're going to need two cribs." She looked up and saw his face wrinkled in confusion.

"Two cribs? Why? Why would the baby need more than one crib?" he asked, bewildered. Then his face broke into an expression of realization. "Oh! You mean, there's not going to be only one baby? We're having twins?"

America nodded, smiling. "We're having twins," she confirmed.

Maxon came around the desk and wrapped his wife in his arms, kissing her lips.

They leaned back, arms still around each other gazing into each other's eyes.

"Surprise," said America.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow...I couldn't even make it a week on my promised update schedule...**

 **So here is the second chapter of Surprise. I have two more chapters planned out, so I think that'll be it for this story. Enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Kiera Cass.

"We should paint the walls green, I think," America said one morning at breakfast.

"What walls?" Maxon asked, looking up from his work, confused.

"The walls in the nursery," America said it like it was obvious.

"Darling, we don't have to set up a nursery, and you shouldn't stress yourself out about it in your state. Don't worry, there's a nursery."

"Oh," America said, feeling foolish for assuming the castle wouldn't already have a nursery.

"What's wrong?" Maxon asked, immediately noticing her disappointment.

"Well, it's just that I always imagined planning and putting together a nursery for my children."

Maxon pondered this for a minute, then asked, "And what does your dream nursery look like?" He was beginning to get an idea.

"It would have green walls, but not a light green, more of a forest shade. And of course a crib-although we'd need two cribs in this case, and a rocking chair near the fireplace, and blankets with the baby's name embroidered on them, and…" America continued rambling, while Maxon listened to every detail, committing them to memory for his plan.

America sat on the piano bench, looking at the black and white keys contemplatively. She didn't regret for a second her life in the castle with Maxon, but she was having a hard time giving up her plans for a nursery.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," America called, pushing herself up from the piano bench. It was getting harder and harder to move as she got bigger but that was a small price to pay.

Anne came into the room. "His Majesty sent me to fetch you, my lady." As hard as America had tried to get Anne to call her by her name instead of her title, Anne still kept some of her old habits of formality.

"Lead the way, Anne," America said, following her out of the room.

Anne led America to a smallish room near America and Maxon's room. "Where are we?" America asked, confused.

"Just go in," Anne said, confusing America even more with her suspicious behavior.

America entered the room and could not believe what she saw. The walls were the same shade of green as the trees in the palace garden. Two cribs stood side by side near a window, with mobiles hanging over them and baby blankets draped over the crib railings. A rocking chair with a deep blue pillow sat next to the fireplace.

America blinked, trying to register what she was looking at. "Maxon," she breathed. "Did you do all this?"

He nodded, grinning, but also a little uncertain. "I tried to do everything like you described. We can have the blankets embroidered after we decide on names for the babies. Do you like it?" he walked over to her.

America nodded vigorously, tears in her eyes, too overwhelmed to speak. "It's perfect," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Maxon beamed down at her. "Surprise," he murmured happily.

 **A/N: Sorry it was short, but thank you for reading! If you are able to leave a review, it would make me reeeaaallllyyy happy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter of Surprise. It's kind of short, and I wrote this super quickly, so I might come back and clean it up a bit before reposting but I wanted to give you guys something tonight. Also, since I have a long weekend (yay), I'm hoping to get another story up, probably Monday. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Keira Cass.

"Your Majesty?" a guard knocked on Maxon's office door. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm afraid it's an emergency."

"What is it?" Maxon asked, pushing back from his paper-filled desk..

"It's your wife, sir," the guard explained apologetically.

Maxon shot to his feet. "What happened to America? Is she alright? Are the babies alright?"

"I don't have any more information, sir. All I know is that the doctor wants you to come as soon as you can."

"Lead the way," Maxon urged, following the guard out of the room.

Maxon rushed to the Hospital Wing as fast as he could. When he saw America, he came over, searching her for some signs of trouble.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is it the babies?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I just had some pain in my stomach, so Anne forced me to come here to get checked out."

"Are you sure you're okay now, though?"

"Perfectly fine. The doctor checked me out and is coming back to talk to us. He was just waiting for you."

The doctor said, coming to America's bed. "Your Majesty," he greeted the king. " Thank you for coming so quickly. I'm sure you must be busy, so I'll be quick. Queen America showed signs of preterm labor. Since she is only at thirty weeks, I am putting her on bed rest to keep the babies in as long as possible. We want to make sure they're fully developed and ready before they're born."

"So complete bed rest? No walking at all?" America asked.

"That is correct."

"About how long do you think it will be before she gives birth?" Maxon asked.

"Well, she is still ten weeks from her due date. However, since she is carrying twins, she probably won't make it to full term-which is completely normal for twins, so I would estimate about six weeks."

"Isn't that early for them to be born?" Maxon queried, worried.

"Technically anything before 38 weeks is considered early, but the babies and mom have all been doing well during our checks, so it doesn't worry me very much. We will, of course, be monitoring everything closely, just to make sure everything goes the best it can."

"Maxon," America's urgent whisper woke him up in the middle of the night.

"What is it? Are you alright? Are the babies coming?" he awoke instantly.

"No, no, everything's fine," she replied. "It's just…the ultrasound shows that we're having a girl and a boy."

"And?" Maxon prompted.

"Well, the boy would get be next in line for the throne, no matter which was born first. Doesn't that seem unfair to you?"

"Yes, I suppose it does," Maxon replied, yawning.

"I think we should change the law," America stated bluntly.

"I think that's a good idea," Maxon agreed. "If our daughter is born first, she will be the next to rule Illea. I'll start working on it tomorrow."

"Thank you Maxon," America whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Now get some sleep. You and our little ones need it."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it was short. As always, if you have the time to review, it would mean so much to me. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the last chapter of** ** _Surprise_** **. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favorited, reviewed, or simply read this story. You guys are the best!**

America groaned slightly, placing her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong? Are the babies coming?" Maxon immediately asked. They were eating breakfast at a small table in their bedroom, since America was still on bedrest.

"It's nothing, Maxon. The doctor said that fake contractions are completely normal as I get closer to my due date. Don't worry," she replied.

Maxon looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I'm sure."

"My lady, are you sure you're alright?" Anne asked worriedly. "These pains seem to be getting more painful and closer together. Should I call the doctor?"

"No, no, I'm fine Anne, really," America replied, then gasped in pain.

"That's it. I'm calling the doctor whether you like in or not."

"But-"

"No buts. These are not fake contractions, milady," Anne said firmly.

"Sir? You need to come with me right away," a guard said, rushing into Maxon's office.

"Is it America?" Maxon asked, already knowing the answer.

The guard nodded, and Maxon followed him out the door and down the hall, a mixture of worry and excitement churning in his stomach.

When they reached the hospital wing, a nurse came out to meet him.

"Your Majesty. Your wife went into labor about ten minutes ago. She seemed fairly close to being ready to deliver the babies, but an ultrasound showed that they are not in the right position for her to deliver them naturally. The doctor is going to perform a c-section soon."

"Can I be there?" Maxon pleaded..

"Yes. You have to wear scrubs though," the nurse explained. "Follow me please."

After he had put on the scrubs and washed his hands thoroughly, Maxon was led into the operating room, where America was lying on a table.

"Hi," she said, her eyes filling with tears when she saw Maxon.

He walked over to her and took her hand.

"You're having babies right now," he whispered, in awe.

"I know," she murmured back, smiling.

"Are we ready?," the doctor asked. When Maxon and America nodded, he smiled and said, "Then let's begin."

Two hours later, Maxon was holding his daughter Eadlyn, who was older than her twin brother Ahren by seven minutes. He smiled down at America, who had Ahren cradled in her arms, his heart so full he thought it might burst.

 **A/N: Well, that's it! Thanks again for reading and if you can review, it would mean so much to me! 3**


End file.
